Hackers often target computing systems by launching malicious attacks over a network. Such attacks include Denial of Service (DoS) attacks, where a large volume of network traffic is used to overwhelm a target system by sending large quantities of packets to multiple devices at the target system, and Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks, where multiple sources are used to flood a single device at the target system.